


Of Hard Work and Homework

by A_C_0



Series: Wholesome Week 2 Electric Bungaloo with Tommy and Tubbo [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Family Dynamic A.U, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Soft Tubbo, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_C_0/pseuds/A_C_0
Summary: Tubbo decides to spend the evening at his best friend’s coffee shop, and sees all the familiar faces during his wait.I just read the family dynamics au and I’m soft. Very Soft.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Phil Watson & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Wholesome Week 2 Electric Bungaloo with Tommy and Tubbo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932511
Comments: 30
Kudos: 857





	Of Hard Work and Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Wholesome week Day 3, Coffee Shop AU, I appreciate all comments.

Tubbo wanders into the small coffee shop, greeted by the warm smell of coffee and freshly baked pastries. The small company, called ‘Sleep Bois Inc.’ was owned by his best friend's family. Philza, Wilbur, and Techno. Tommy also worked their on the weekends with Niki, who was the resident baker.

“Good evening Tubbo!” Philza greats, smiling brightly at the high school student. “I’ll be right with you!”

“I’m in no rush.” Tubbo reassures, looking at the fairy lights strung on the ceiling, adding into the warm, almost mythical feeling to the small coffee shop. Wil was working with Philza, making coffee and singing softly, something about e-girls.

Tubbo takes a seat at his usual well worn booth, his backpack next to him as he pulls out his notebook, and begins to read.

Eventually, Philza places a gentle hand on his shoulder, constant green and white hat snuggly on his head. “Anything besides the usual?”

Tubbo shakes his head, smiling as Philza sets down the hot cocoa and raspberry scone. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” He’s promised, before they go and deal with the now steady stream of regulars. “Holler if you need anything!”

Tubbo turns back to his notebook, sipping at the warm, rich beverage that makes his insides blossom with warmth.

Wilbur always made the best hot chocolate.

-

About half an hour later, Techno joins Tubbo, across from him in the booth, setting down some files.

His pink hair is thrown into a messy bun, and black glasses are low on his nose as his eyes pour over them, calculating numbers and profit and so much that Tubbo can’t even begin to comprehend.

But he supposes that’s normal, Techno had gotten a business major and was running the shop financially flawlessly for around five years. Tubbo liked Techno, his monotone, while seeming sarcastic and demeaning, and helped him devise a note taking system to help with his dyslexia. He had helped Tubbo learn visual cues and mental math.

He helped him patch up Tommy after a particularly nasty fight.

Tubbo likes Techno.

-

Soon, Techno leaves and is replaced by Wilbur, who gently gives him tips in geography. 

Tubbo thinks that Wilbur is attractive, with his pouty lips and sparkling eyes. His brown hair tucked under a beanie, and the green apron brings out his eyes. The girls that stop by the booth to give him their numbers seem to agree. Tubbo takes a break, and finishes his hot cocoa and scone. The amazing smell of the shop doesn’t stop, but amplifies. While there are still people, it is mostly businessmen on their way home, and crave a cup of the best coffee in town. Tubbo never liked coffee, but he thinks the smell is heavenly. Wilbur is a steady shoulder to lean on, and has helped him when he cries about his parents, and when he thinks he’s not good enough.

Tubbo likes Wilbur.

-

Next is Philza, who finally takes his break as Wilbur takes over the coffee bar.

His semi long hair pulled back and tucked under his bucket hat. He takes off his apron, drinking the coffee he got for himself.

Philza helps with english, explaining the sentence structures and how he can tell them apart by the symbols and words. Philza is the closest thing he has to a functional parent. Someone he can turn too and sob on his shoulder as he patches up his bruises and cuts, singing lullabies as Tubbo can’t help but cry for his broken family and his inability to succeed. Philza is someone he trusts enough that he admits his darkest secrets too, someone who won’t tell soul. Philza’s smile and optimistic attitude helps him keep going.

Tubbo likes Philza.

-

When the shop finally closes, and Tubbo stands, and a warm hand slips into his.

Tommy gently tugs him into the family car, putting his backpack in the trunk of the car. Tommy’s hands are soft, but red. Probably from the hot water that he was washing dishes with. His hair is a bit greasy, but nothing too noticeable. Tommy’s eyes, while tired, have that constant shine of mischief. Tubbo leans on his shoulder as he’s buckled into the middle seat between Technoblade and Tommy. Tommy’s hand squeezes his, leaning his head on his hair.

Tubbo likes Techno, Wilbur, and Philza.

But he loves Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> Before y’all @ me, The word ‘Love’ Is used PLATONICALLY. Some of y’all didn’t get the memo, I do not ship them together. All comments are appreciated!!!!


End file.
